Good Doggie
by Sookeh and Beeel
Summary: When Sam doesn't answer the phone, Bill takes the lead and takes control of Sam's sensitive body.


SAM AND BILL

"Don't answer it."

Bill's voice was deep and husky, Sam turned back to the vampire, his eyes crawling over his bar, muscled chest. Chiseled from his time fighting in the war. He put out a tentative hand and placed it on his chest. Bill drew him in closer; Sam could feel the cold emanating from his belly. How could Sookie be so close and not catch pneumonia?

He cast the thought from his mind as their lips met, Sam feeling like a pup: Bill had decades to practice the art of kissing, and he almost felt embarrassed of how hard he was getting.

Bill carefully maneuvered Sam towards the cramped bathroom, shutting the door with a firm kick of his foot. They continued their battle of the tongues as Sam turned on the water, his hand slipping back around to claw at Bill's cold, hard back. Said vampire growled, nipping at Sam's bottom lip in painful pleasure, his fangs clicking out; the same way something else rose into attention. Sam's shaking hand unbuckled the dirty trousers from Bill's hips: his fingers stumbling in their haste to unzip the pants.

He gave a human equivalent of a yelp as his finger was chewed into the zip, the small wound drawing blood. Sam looked up, watching Bill's face as the scent of blood reached his nose. His pupils dilated and he glanced down at the bleeding finger.

Knowing what he wanted, Sam placed the finger in the vampires mouth. Bill sighed, sucking the blood from the fresh wound. Sam let out a small moan, and finally succeeded in removing the vampires pants; he kicked them away, and desperately attempted to unbuckle his own belt with one hand.

Bill growled at the back of his throat, and in one smooth action ripped through Sam's belt and jeans, and he kicked them away from him. Bill's hand slid down Sam's chest, his cold skin raising gooseflesh over Sam's body. He rubbed Sam through the thin layer of cotton and the shifter sighed with lust.

Bill's attitude change in the next few milliseconds, his hands ripping the cotton from Sam's body as he shoved Sam against the shower wall, nipping and sucking down his neck as his hand gripped Sam's hard, hot member. The slickness from the water and Bill's icy grip sent shivers of delight down Sam's spine, he moved his own hand down Bill's back and dug his nails into Bill's firm butt cheeks.

Bill groaned and bit into Sam's neck, lapping at the sweet, red liquid as it ran down Sam's neck, his hand stroking Sam's member. Sam panted, his hot breath brushing against Bill's shoulder as his fingers clenched Bill's butt cheeks, his body tensing as his orgasm approached.

The thick, white liquid swirled down the drain, mingling with blood. Bill's hand crept up Sam's back and up to his neck, one tangling in his hair, the other running over the fang marks on his neck. With sudden force, sam was forced to his knees, sputtering as he inhaled water. Bill's penis, large and throbbing was forced into his mouth, and he gagged. Bill moaned, unaware of Sam's discomfort.

Both of the vampires hands gripped the back of Sam's head, forcing himself deep into Sam's throat. Tears sprang to his eyes as Bill thrust faster with inhuman speed, and he was blinded with the water falling from the shower head. He gripped the back of the vampires thighs, but his sounds of protest merely made his throat vibrate, pleasuring Bill further.

Sam tilted his head, trying to relieve his throat of some of the discomfort, his grip on Bill's thighs faltering a bit as Bill took this as a sign to push his whole penis into his mouth. Gagging, Sam attempted to regain some control by running his tongue along the underside of Bill's thrusting member.

Bill only growled again and pushed into Sam's mouth harshly. Sam tried to protest but Bill continued on, ignoring Sam entirely. A few moments of this harsh thrusting, Bill suddenly snapped his hips back, his infertile semen splashing across Sam's gapping mouth. Sam sputtered and swallowed, glaring up at Bill for acting so harshly, Bill shrugged and helped Sam stand, while his hand reached for Sam's throbbing penis.

He smirked as Sam's face reddened even more, he reached down and raised his hand around Sam's thigh and lifting it to wrap around his waist, forcing their naked, wet, bodies closer. Squeezing Sam's penis he glanced down into Sam's eyes, as his hand dropped the hold on Sam's thigh.

"Wait.."

Sam's protests were ignored and Bill turned him around roughly, keeping one hand placed firmly on his hips and the other clutching his hair. He pulled Sam's ass towards him, and pulled his head back to lick a trickle of blood oozing down his neck.

Sam let out a howl as Bill forced his still hard member into his tight asshole, and let out a moan. Sam gasped; spit cum and water did not create the best lubricant and it felt like he was being rent in two. Bill groaned, burying himself in deeper, his thrusts increasing in speed. Sam clenched his teeth: the pain was passing but it still hurt so bad. Bill pulled his head back again and bit him, his savage growls and groans reverberating off the tiled walls, mingling with Sam's heavy panting and moans.

Bill sucked Sam's blood, the tingling at the back of his throat where the blood touched and the feel of his member inside Sam's tight asshole, was heavenly. His thighs hit the back of Sam's as he pumped his hard member in and out of Sam. Sam groaned, his palms supporting himself on the wall, his teeth biting into his lips, drawing blood as the pain finally subsided and pleasure took over.

He reached down, grasping his member and jerking it roughly, matching his hand movements with Bill's thrusting. He released a moan, leaning his head against his arm. Bill's thrust increased in speed, his hands tightening their grip on Sam's hips. Bill groaned as Sam tensed, the comings of his orgasm causing him to tighten around Bill.

Bill pulled out - causing Sam to gasp a little - and came over Sam's back. He chuckled as Sam caught his breath and finished, washing the cum off Sam's back. He then wordlessly stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his smooth, wet body. Sam considered him for a moment, then turned the water off and got out.

Bill glanced at him then wrapped his arms around him, pressing wet body to wet body. He smiled, looking down at Sam fondly.

"Good dog." he chuckled.


End file.
